1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera arrangement having a camera pointed at a window and an electrical conductor structure connected to the window.
2. Background Art
Some sensors have to be mounted on a vehicle window such as a windshield for the sensors to monitor information regarding the space outside the window. This is especially true for cameras. However, rain sensors, fog sensors, and other optical sensors such as sunlight and ambient light sensors are typically located on a windshield.
DE 103 40 901 A1 describes a vehicle roof module having a camera. A component incorporated in the roof module forms a sensor. The camera and the sensor component are both located in the region of the windshield of the vehicle.
A camera and another sensor are designed as separate components due to different measurement principles and are located at different positions on a window. This results in a relatively large area of the window being occupied with the sensor devices which is detrimental for aesthetic and practical reasons. The camera and the sensor can be located within the same housing alongside one another. However, a large mounting area remains as the camera is located alongside the sensor.